


honey

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, slow progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: “I bet you taste sweet like honey”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 2 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

After his shower, John wrapped himself in his robe, Sherlock rocketing past him to tear off his own wet clothes as he disappeared into the bathroom with the door slamming shut behind him. Rolling his eyes at the puddles in the sitting room, John set the kettle to boil and began cleaning up the water.

As he hung Sherlock’s coat up to dry, the kettle whistled and he went to prepare the tea. Pouring himself a mug, he splashed milk into the dark liquid, and settled before the fire in the sitting room. Despite the hot shower, he still felt cold and he drank the tea hot, ignoring the way it scalded his throat.

When Sherlock finally emerged from the bathroom, clad in cotton bottoms and his robe, John looked up to nod at him.

“There’s tea in the kitchen.” He paused. “Not sure if we have sugar.” He added, shrugging ruefully. Sherlock breezed into the kitchen to help himself.

“No issue, John.” He called over his shoulder, opening a cupboard. “I’ve been trying honey as of late.” He brandished a small jar and John nodded slowly.

“Ah, okay.” He replied, watching Sherlock spoon the thick, golden liquid into his tea. When the detective settled across from him in his own chair, John found himself unable to ignore the way Sherlock’s curls tangled at the base of his neck; crept against his cheek with the dance of the fire painting red streaks against the black.

Sherlock sipped at his tea and John noted the curve of his lips against the edge of the mug.

_I bet his mouth tastes sweet, like honey, _he thought, then shook his head vigorously at the sudden and intrusive thought. Sherlock looked at him, bemused.

“All right, John?” He asked, and John stared into the fire, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Fine,” he replied. “Just—got some water in my ear, you know.”

Sherlock nodded serenely. Reaching out, he lifted his mobile from the side table and began scrolling through it, likely looking for a new case.

John sighed, frowned at the invasive thoughts in his head, and sipped at his tea in the light of the fire.


End file.
